At The Beginning
by mrsrachelgrayson
Summary: This takes place at the end of "Date with Destiny" RS


At the Beginning

"And now," the man started saying, "the king and queen of this year's prom are...ROBIN AND STARFIRE!" Robin stared at thee alien girl then held out his hand. "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." He said. Grinning, Starfire took his hand and they headed towards the dance floor.

"Please Robin, what exactly are we to do?" Starfire questioned innocently.

"I guess we're...king and...uh...queen of the prom." Robin answered.

"King and queen!" Starfire exclaimed, "Are those not..." she started to blush, "married couples?" she finally asked. Robin blushed at this as well. "Well, yeah I guess they are."

"So, we are not to dance since we are not married?" Starfire asked. Robin noticed she seemed a little...disappointed almost. "Come on! Come on!" Cyborg eagerly said from the side of the boat.

"You gotta do something! You gotta admit it to each other!" He exclaimed. Beast Boy sat up from playing with a worm he found. "Can you hold him?" Beast Boy asked Raven. Raven looked at the thing with disgust. It seemed slimy, had tiny little legs, and just seemed disgusting. "No." Raven answered. She looked at the changeling. He had a sad look in his eyes and a little of admiration. Raven gave in. "Fine, but _just this once."_

"THANKS RAVEN!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her for about 5 seconds before letting go, handed her the worm, and walked over to Cyborg. Raven held the worm in her hands with a what-just-happened? look on her face. She was also blushing and her cheeks felt a little warm.

"They gotta admit what?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg stared at him crazily.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Cyborg yelled.

"Know what?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg sighed then began, he had a girlish voice, "Everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said..." Cyborg then changed his voice to a robin-ish voice "Look, your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. _No one_ could ever take _your_ place." Back to girlish voice. "Robin, I wish to thank you for rescuing me from..." "Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil..." Beast Boy interrupted. "Dude, I get it." "Then go ahead," continued Cyborg, "do what you must." "Dude..."

"Robin? Where is Robin?" "Dude..." "STARFIRE!" "I GET IT!" shouted Beast Boy. "Good." replied Cyborg.

Robin stared at his best friend. He looked down, there hands were still laced with one another. "We don't have to be a couple to dance, Star." He said. Her face brightened up.

"We do not?" She asked.

"No, course not." Replied Robin. He led her out to the center of the floor. "Getting started SOMETIME TODAY WOULD BE NICE!" The announcer guy said. "FINE!" Yelled Robin. "Ok," he started, "first, you put your hands on my back or my shoulders, or one on my shoulder one holding my hand...take your pick." Starfire decided to put both her hands on his shoulders. Robin blushed when she did this. He had always admired this girl. Since the day she joined the team, he knew she was something special. And now, they were finally dancing...together. He was away from Kitten, "Hopefully locked away in an asylum." he thought. At first he thought it was just a crazy, mixed up dream he usually had. "Starfire, could you pinch me?" He asked.

"Why should I do that?" Starfire asked giggling.

"Just to make sure I'm not dreaming." he answered. Realizing what he just said, his mask went big and round, as it usually did when he was nervous. "What would you be dreaming about?" Starfire asked him. Starfire desperately wanted to know the truth. She really wanted Robin and her to one day get together as a couple. But she was to shy. What was she to do? Walk up to him and say "I love you!" Surely he would think she was crazy. "I do not even have a chance with him." She thought, "surely, what kind of human would be in love with an alien?" She realized both of them had been standing there. "What do you do Robin?" she asked him. Her hands were still on his shoulders, both of his, hanging by his side. "Oh!" Robin exclaimed. "I put my hands on your hips." Finally, the two shy lovers were ready. "_FINALLY!" _everyone on the boat said in unison. Robin and Starfire smiled. The song "At the Beginning" by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx played.

We were strangers, starting out on a journey.

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

The two started dancing, circling each other, adoring each other. "Awwww." said Cyborg. "Have you ever seen a more adorable couple?" Beast Boy looked over at Raven who was staring across the ocean. He looked at his feet, then walked over to her. "I really like this song." he said. "Fell in love with it ever since I first saw Anastasia."

No one told me, I was going to find you.

Unexpected, what you did to my heart.

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me,

This is the start.

"Are you talking to me?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," replied Beast Boy, "and I was also wondering if you like to dance." Raven's eyes started shining and she blushed. "But, who would I dance with?" she asked. Beast Boy bowed and held out his hand. "May I have this dance young woman?" He asked. Raven did a fake curtsy. "Yes, you may." she replied. The changeling and goth girl went to another side of the boat to dance secretly.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going

love is a river I wanna keep flowing

life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is true

In thee end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

"You know," began Robin, "for coming from another planet, you sure know how to dance."

"Thank you, Robin!" replied Starfire. "I only wish we were not in our superhero uniforms." Robin blushed. Starfire wanted them to be in fancy clothes, like a real couple. But throughout half of the night there had been a question he was dying to ask her. "So," he started, "what exactly did you mean when you said "keep your legs off _my _boy?" Starfire's cheeks went red like flames.

"Uh...well..." she stuttered.

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand, on a freight of the future

At the beginning with you

Starfire gave out a sigh, then she blurted out "Ever since the day I met you, I knew you were special Robin. I fell head over heels for you and wanted you to be mine forever. I thought when my sister came you fell in love with her, but then you told me no one could take my place which made me love you even more. Every single day I would wonder "is it really love I feel for him?" and the answer to the question was always yes. Now, here I am blurting out the truth and I really just wanna tell you..."

And life is a road and I wanna keep going

love is a river I wanna keep flowing

life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is true

In thee end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

"I'm MADLY IN LOVE, CUCKOO FOR YOU, HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Robin looked astounded at this.

Knew there was somebody somewhere

That be loved in the dark

Now I know my dreams will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

"You are?" Robin asked.

"Yes," answered Starfire, "I am more in love with you then a milgorg frezzerlooper who just jumped..." she found she couldn't continue because Robin had kissed her. It stayed that way for about hours it seemed.

And life is a road I wanna keep going

love is a river I wanna keep flowing

life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there where the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is true

In thee end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you

Yeah

When they finally broke apart, the two were blushing, and Cyborg was jumping up and down. He fell down in a hole he had just made and only his top half showed. "Uh...hello? Can I get some help here?"

Life is a road I wanna keep going

love is a river I wanna keep going on

starting out on a journey

"Wow," said Robin.

"That was...most enjoyable." Starfire said.

"Truth is," began Robin, "I'm more in love with you then a mil...mile...freeze...whatever you said, who just did something." Starfire giggled. Robin continued, "And I'm really glad I finally kissed you. I've had a crush on you for like...ever."

"I, as well." answered Starfire. "May we continue our dancing? I feel that the song is almost over."

"Sure thing, Star." So the two started dancing again.

Life is a road I wanna keep going

love is a river I wanna keep flowing

In thee end, I wanna be standing at the beginning...

With you

Hmmmm

When it was all over, the prom peoples cheered loudly for their king and queen. Starfire smiled and Robin waved. Beast Boy and Raven then walked over to them hand in hand. "Can we go now?" Questioned Raven

"Uh...sure thing." Robin answered, looking at their hands. Beast Boy and Raven just smiled. Starfire then took Robin's hand. "Let us go home now," she said, "I am very tired, and wish to spend time writing in my diary about today's most glorious events!" Robin knew she was talking about the kiss. Raven and Beast Boy flew off (Beast Boy as a bird of course) and Starfire picked up Robin. "You know," began Beast Boy, "I feel like we're forgetting something. Something very important." Back in Cyborg's hole. "Oh come on guys! You're not just gonna leave me! Hello! Anybody? Ooohhhh! A ham and turkey sandwich!" He immediately jumped out of the hole. "MINE!" He grabbed the sandwich and started eating. Then, he tripped in the hole with his top half not showing. "Oh, man!"

The End

**Authors note: Well, that's my first oneshot! Hope you liked it! R&R please! Oh, and could anyone tell me how to make chapter stories? Or I'll be writing oneshots my whole life!**


End file.
